


Parentdale

by xfalice_riverdalex



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfalice_riverdalex/pseuds/xfalice_riverdalex
Summary: I know we all want a spin-off of Riverdale for the parents, so I have been writing this in my notes for so long and finally decided to post!This will explore more relationships than just FP, Fred, Hermione and Alice however, the beginning is mainly just those four. Sorry about that. :)





	Parentdale

**-CHAPTER 1-**

**-** INTRODUCTIONS-

 

Riverdale is a small town, word spreads and there’s always drama. Separated into 2 sides, The Northside and The Southside. Your average citizens and The Serpents with a burning conflict that further divides Riverdale. In Riverdale you have Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews, Jughead Jones and Veronica Lodge. They are best friends, the core four as we say, but they have secrets yet to be uncovered and mysteries they haven’t yet solved. What they don’t know is that their parents: Alice Cooper, Fred Andrews, FP Jones, and Hermione Lodge have a wild past. They have stories that they haven’t repeated to anyone since they happened, secrets that husbands and wives don’t know about. Secrets that could ruin families. What are they hiding? What will they uncover?

           

            HERMIONE LODGE, once Hermione Gomez was born a Catholic wanting to escape. Her parents strict, rarely understanding her point of view. At the age of 14, Hermione wanted to get out into the world and pursue something more, something in business. She aspired to be successful in her own right but was limited with her options. When Hermione was in Riverdale High she was the popular one and everyone wanted to be her. Being from the Northside she had many friends and didn’t find it hard to settle down and fit in. She had male attention and had several flings that her parents didn’t know about but would have looked down upon. However, cupids arrow struck her once in her senior year when she first laid eyes on Hiram Lodge. He was her “true love”, or so she thought. Her best friend, a Southsider, a Serpent, told her to watch out knowing full well what he was. A criminal.

 She didn’t listen, she started to develop lose morals and began not to worry about what her parent thought, falling deeper in love with Mr. Lodge. Towards the end of her school life, she and Hiram had experienced a range of feelings, leading her to disobey her parents and pick up the stable life and pearls that Hiram offered. He moved them up to New York where he provided a good life for his wife and their newborn, Veronica.

They stayed by each other, for richer and for poorer, till’ death do them part until Hiram struck unlucky times in his business. One thing you, nor I, nor Hermione knew about Hiram is that he had extremely shady business with people down in Greendale and people down on the Southside leading him into a plot of embezzlement and 7 years behind bars. After hearing of his arrest Hermione fell sick to her stomach when the guilt and horror of what she had married and let into her life hit her. Her vows said she’d stick by him, but she didn’t want to stand by a criminal. However, she knew she had to, she knew he would for her.

“The jury have come to their decision. Hiram Lodge has been found... GUILTY. He will be sentenced to 7 years in prison. Court dismissed.”

After the sentence, Hermione and her daughter were broken. She made the decision to leave New York and return to her home town to see her friends where she knew she would have support.

“Now Veronica, I know it’s not much, but quality always.” She justified the hotel to her daughter who had been brought up with everything. As their driver pulled up to the Pembrooke Hotel, she was greeted at the door by one of her eldest friends, Smithers.

“Miss Hermione, how nice it is to see you again. How are you doing?”  he asked, concerned for his old friend.

“Hello, Smithers. We are doing okay considering what is happening to us.” Veronica looked at her mother waiting to be introduced to this caring and tender man that stands before them.  “Smithers, I don’t believe I have ever introduced you to my daughter, Veronica.”

“Well hello, Miss Veronica.” he greeted her with a grin and handshake. “Hello Smithers, it’s lovely to meet you,” she said as she reciprocated the handshake.

Hermione looked at Smithers with wide eyes. “Is Pop Tate’s Chock’Lit Shoppe still open, I’ve been craving one of his cheeseburgers since the airport!”

“What is a Chock’Lit Shoppe, and why does it sell cheeseburgers?” Hermione and Smithers just shared a chuckle and walked out of the door, making their way to Pops.

 

ALICE COOPER, once Alice Smith was also born and raised in Riverdale, but never moved. She has lived there her whole life. She was born on the Southside and was the “Serpent Queen” of the Serpents. She had a troubled childhood, her father being from the Southside and quite a violent man she was very well acquainted with the police. Her mother, also from the Southside but never in trouble and not part of the Serpents. All through any kind of school, Alice was shunned for being “Southside scum” but never let it get to her. She was grateful for where she came from and grateful for the group of Serpents she had surrounding her, helping her. However, during high school Alice fell into bad habits, committing several petty crimes and earning herself a criminal record.

When she was in senior year she met Hermione Gomez. They hit it off great, they were in the same classes, so it helped. They ended up as thick as thieves, mind the pun, and were best friends for the remainder of their school years.

Alice had an odd fashion sense that would ensure she got all the attention walking down the corridor. She wore ripped mom jeans with fishnets showing through, chunky heeled boots, a flannel (FP’s flannel) around her waist and a mesh top with a bralette underneath, this was her signature look. This look caught a certain Serpents eye.

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones II. See something we like?” she loved teasing FP and he loved it when she teased him.

“Just looking Al, you know why.”  he flirted back until the bell hit 3 pm and they went back to Sunnyside Trailer Park.

Alice and FP really did have a flame. It was lust at first, just meaningless flings by the lockers but it led to so much more. It led to love. Alice loved FP. FP certainly loved Alice. There was nothing standing in their way.

Alice was over at Hermione’s studying for the SATs they were going to sit 6 months from now.

“Al, what’s wrong you really don’t look so good?” Hermione showed concerned for her friend who was growing greener by the second. “Al. Oh my God!”  16-year-old Alice Smith was throwing up like a pregnant woman.  
            “Hermione, I need you to get me a test. It’s been 2 weeks.” Hermione stood holding Alice’s hair in disbelief, she knew she was having sex with FP but didn’t think she was as stupid as to not be safe.

The next day Alice took a test and the result she got was not good. This wasn’t what she needed right now. She couldn’t tell FP, and she couldn’t tell her parents, she needed out of the Southside and needed to start fresh. She knew of someone who liked her, a lot. Harold Cooper. Northside angel boy who would ensure her a bright future. Within months she had cut of contact with FP completely, hidden her Serpent jacket and gone to Hal. When she left school, he gave her a job working at the Riverdale Register and moved her to the Northside to a huge house with a big red door.

Alice was now married with 2 children, Betty and Polly. Polly wasn’t living at home though. Hal made Alice send her to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy where they would “fix her”. Hal and Alice weren’t happy, he was abusive and possessive and her frightened Alice. Deep down she knew she still had feelings for a certain dark-haired man down on the other side of town but couldn’t admit it to herself. For so many years now, Alice had been writing terrible things about her own side of town that she forgot who she was, she believed that the Southsiders were scum, that they were criminals.

With Hal being kicked out and Betty at school, Alice had nothing better to do with her time. She often watched the news or listened to the radio but instead, today she went up to the attic to find out her Southside box. Her Serpent jacket with the initials “A.S” sewn into the collar and pictures of her kissing her favorite man. Her eyes welled with tears as she thought back, then she saw a photo of her and her best friend, Hermione and she missed her. Alice went back downstairs and reached for her phone, she had a message. “ _Hey Al, it’s me. I’ve missed you so much. Well, I’m in Riverdale, at Pops. Meet me? xox_ ” it was Hermione.

She picked up her keys and went to Pops to see her best friend, tears still in her eyes. As she pulled up she saw her and Veronica at the entrance. They practically ran to each other and hugged for the first time in 25 years. Hermione was now 43 and Alice 42, both mothers and both looking better than ever. They went into Pops and they all sat at a booth.

“Hey, why don’t we invite Fred. Maybe even FP? Get the gang back together, besides it will give Veronica here a good chance to get to know her mother's favorite people and their children.” Alice proposed the question with the feeling she would say no but before she could Veronica chimed in. “Yes, Mrs. Cooper, if you wouldn’t mind. That would be amazing.” Hermione and Alice shared a look of nostalgia and happiness to be together again.

 

FRED ANDREWS, always Fred Andrews. He, like Alice, was born and raised in Riverdale but decided to stay there. He was a Northsider and lived with his mother and father. They were caring and lovable but protective of their only son. Fred was grateful for everything he had and everything that ever happened in his childhood, and he hoped to pass that down to his son Archie.

While Fred was in high school he was sort of an outcast, he was in a cheesy, but good, band called “The Freadheads” with FP. His only friends were his band members (including FP), Alice, Hermione, Tom and Sierra. They all met in detention on Saturday and they didn’t stop talking since. They were a close-knit group, but he was always closest to FP. He had his eye on someone, that’s someone being Hermione. She meant the world to him and he meant the world to her. They kicked things off well, they were infatuated. But then Hiram Lodge got in the way and stole the only girl Fred was ever going to love.

When he left school, he met someone. He met an amazing woman, Mary. She was smart and beautiful, but she wasn’t Hermione. They ended up falling in love though, after a while, which surprised Fred, he didn’t think anyone would ever fall in love with the “outcast”. When he was 32 he married his love, and everyone came. Everyone but Hermione. The only one he wanted to see the most and she didn’t show. They had a teenager by the wedding and his best friend was Betty Cooper, Alice Cooper's daughter.

Fred had lost contact with Alice since she left the Southside, even though she was Fred’s next door neighbor, they didn’t have much to do with each other. Fred always blamed Alice for FP’s sadness and stopped talking to her because of what she did to his best friend. However, he was still happy to see that Archie had a well brought up child around him and he congratulated Alice for sticking with Hal. I guess deep down Fred knew that Alice and FP still loved each other too.

            Now 47, Fred divorced Mary. She wanted to take their son to live in Chicago with her because Riverdale was too dangerous since the murder of Jason Blossom, the only son of the most hated family in Riverdale. Fred said no and so did Archie. He felt responsible for what happened to his parents, but Fred assured him it was inevitable. Now he was alone and all he wanted was his old group back. When he heard that Hermione was back in Riverdale, his heart lit up with joy.

            “Alice? what do you want?” he asked her confused as to why she was calling him.

            “Nice to hear from you too, Fred. Hermione’s here at Pops with me. How about it Fredhead? You comin’?”

            How could he refuse? He needed them, he wanted to be around his best friends. He made his way up to Pops and saw them in the booth with Veronica.

            “FRED!” Hermione ran up to him with tears in her eyes. She led him to their booth and introduced him to Veronica.

            “Hello, Veronica, I’m Fred.” He was nervous and deep down he was upset.

            “Mr. Andrews, I’ve heard so much about you.” His face lit up at that statement and Hermione blushed. “Well, mom, I’m gonna’ get going. You have fun guys. Mr. Andrews, do you mind if find Archie? Moms told me so much about him, he sounds amazing! I would love to meet him, and Betty if that’s okay Mrs. Cooper?”

            “Of course, Veronica, Betty will be with Jughead but I’m sure she won’t mind meeting you, just get Archie to go with you.”

            “Thank you, have fun, you guys!” She left with a devilish smile.

            Fred, Alice, and Hermione all looked at each other, they really had missed one another. There was just one missing piece.

            “We need FP.” Alice chirped in bringing a smile to the other twos faces.

 

            FORSYTHE PENDLETON JONES II, or FP for short. A Southsider, the “Serpent King”. His father, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I, was an abusive man and a drunk. He wasn’t accepting of FP, wanted more from him and hated that he was the Serpent King.

            FP was triumphant in school but didn’t do well. His life in the Serpents meant he was looked down upon and often in fights some Northsiders and a certain Serpent named Tallboy. It made it hard to do well in school rarely being there.

            In senior year he met Alice Smith. He had seen her often at the White Wyrm, the bar on the Southside but never spoke to her. That all changed in senior year when they were lab partners. They spent so many hours together working on projects until they were in love. He would sneak out and meet her and they would watch the sun come up. He loved her, she brought out the best in him. One time they hooked up at school, and that was, as he recalls, the last time. After that, she didn’t speak to him anymore. She moved to the Northside with Harold Cooper. She broke his heart.

            He very much turned out like his father. A drunk. He would spend most of his days down at the White Wyrm. His wife left for Toledo. He was mad, but he didn’t love her like he loved Alice. Jughead, his son didn’t want to live at home anymore, he wanted to be free from the hell hole that he had to call home. He moved to the Drive-In and stayed there for the majority of his teen years.

            When he read what she was writing about her own side of town in the papers he couldn’t believe it. He was hurt and she was angry.

            Fred Andrews’ son, Archie was throwing a party for his son Jughead when a fight between Chuck Clayton and Jug broke out. FP had to jump in and stop it, but the racket had already got Warden Cooper's attention (as he liked to call her). She walked up to the truck where FP was and stared coldly at his beautiful brown eyes.

            “As block captain of the neighborhood watch, I am obligated to ask you what you’re doing on this side of town.” Alice was cold with him but inside she was melting.

            “Don’t act so high and mighty Alice. You may not live on the Southside anymore, you may not dress like you’re from the Southside, but we both know the truth. Snakes don’t shed their skin so easily.” He was firm with her, he knew how to make her angry.

            “Goodnight FP. Now get the hell out of my neighborhood!” Her icy glare attacking him right there.

            “You know, you’re still hot Alice. It’s a shame you just a stick in the mud.” He thought he stepped out of line but didn’t care. She broke his heart.

            That was the last time they spoke to the call he received from her was a shock, to say the least.

            “ _Hey FP. I know we aren’t on the best terms, for a while now actually. Hermione’s here at Pops with me and Fred and we want you to come, please. xox_ ” He read her message and was happy to go to see her. And Fred and Hermione of course.

            As he arrived Alice stood up and smiled at FP. He liked what she was wearing it, wasn’t to Northside but not the Alice he knew. They shared a long hug and Alice began to tear up. Fred and Hermione “Awed” in unison and FP and Alice broke their embrace, FP clearly happy with the hug and Alice not wanting to separate either.

 

            They all sat in Pops laughing and joking about the “old days”, drinking several milkshakes and ordering extra fries. Hermione knew she had to tell them about Hiram and about her involvement, but she didn’t want to ruin the moment.

            “Hey, guys. Not to ruin this but I need to tell you something. It’s why I’m back in Riverdale. It’s Hiram.” They all just exchanged concerning looks. They knew she shouldn’t have married him. Alice knew what he was capable of and warned Hermione what she was getting herself into. It was the perfect moment for Alice to say, “I told you so!” but Hermione needed her friends, not their judgment. As she told them what had happened she started to get emotional and so did Alice.

            “I’m so sorry H. I should never have let you get with that scumbag back them.” Alice felt guilty for not fighting for Hermione back in the day, but Hermione needed her to stop.

            “Al, stop. It wasn’t your fault. I left you all for Hiram, I left my feelings behind and went to him for a stable life. Only it wasn’t. This is nobody’s fault other than my own.” She glanced at Fred who was finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that someone had treated his one love like garbage. He let a tear fall.

            “Hey, let's go to mine. Nobody’s home. I threw Hal out, so my house is free.” Everyone looked at Alice in disbelief and then looked at FP. Hermione and Fred shared a giggle at the thought of those two being in the same room, drunk and not thinking straight. It excited them. “I have wine.”

            “I’m in!” the 3 of them said in unison.

            They made their way to the house with the big red door. Number 111 Elm Street and all herded into the house. It was clean and everything was in the perfect place.

            “Still rage cleaning Ali?” She melted at the sound of him using her old nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it was long hehe. My first chapter of Parentdale. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions for what you would like to see, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1.  
> Please let me know if you want a Chapter 2! :)  
> Thankyou x


End file.
